Words To Say
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: The crew's seemingly endless journey comes to an abrupt halt when news of Luffy's deathly condition hits. Will they be able to handle it? And how does Nami feel about it? Find out their reactions and the words they say. Angst Story. -Slight LuNa. No spoilers! Go read it! Read, review, and enjoy!


_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone. So this story is going to take on a serious tone on account that my grandfather is very sick. If you follow my other story "Changing Fate", then this is the main reason behind the late update. Slight LuNa but this is mostly a friendship story. Drop a review and enjoy!

This takes place 5 years after what's happening in the Manga. Enjoy and sorry if it depresses you:-P. Even if that is my plan from the start muahahah.

* * *

The humidity peaked on Lavaloon Island, the small and fiery splotch of land that the Straw Hat crew docked on. It was filled with volcanos of varying sizes and activity. Not exactly the premier vacation spot as the land was completely baron and covered in molten ash.

Small eruptions could be heard regularly in the distance from the Thousand Sonny while it was docked in the bay South of the island. The crew was solemn with grief as their captain lay fighting for his life.

They had been so close. The shores of Raftel were in sight. Luffy reaquanted with Shanks and earned his straw hat and the Navy was now defeated with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji besting the three admirals in battle. The victory was hard fought and yet the crew all made it out in one piece. It was what happened after that had everyone so depressed.

Luffy who had stars in his eyes at the sight of the legendary and previously unreachable island suddenly was on his knees, clenching at his heart with a pained grimace on his face. His face hit the wood of the deck as he gasped for air, a cold sweat forming on his brow. Out of panic, Zoro looked to Franky who was steering the ship.

"Coup de Burst back to Lavaloon Island! Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, help me get him to the medical bay!"

"Back to Lavaloon!? Why not just burst to Raftel. It's close enough to see after all" Franky question with panic in his voice.

"We need to get to a safe location. If the marines attack or other pirates, we need to be off the sea. Besides…" Zoro trailed off as he looked from Franky to the struggling Luffy. "Luffy won't want his first experience on Raftel to be under these conditions."

Franky didn't need to be told again as he turned the ship around and set up the Coup de Burst. Nami whose breath was hitched in her throat from the first sight of the fallen Luffy snapped out of her daze and moved towards Luffy.

He was now being carried by Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro with Chopper leading the way towards the medical bay as Zoro ordered. "Luffy! What's wrong!? LUFFY!" Nami yelled trying to keep up with the 'rescue unit'. They made it into the room before her and after setting Luffy on a bed, everyone but Chopper left the room.

Time seemed to be at a standstill as the crew awaited word of their captain. They had mixed methods of how to pass time. Some were recalling past adventures and memories that included or revolved around Luffy.

Others wondered what was wrong and where things would go from there. Of course it was all speculation and hypotheticals. Lastly, one crew member, namely Nami was lost in thought over her life since the blackette entered it. Her eyes dripped with tears as she zoned out, staring at the wooden deck in silence.

Finally, as if the sun poured into the room, Chopper opened the double door and walked out of the room with a grim look on his face and a fresh coat of sweat. The crew stood to their feet hoping to hear some good news. All but Nami who stayed seated as her eyes fixed on Chopper.

"He's got 6 months at best. Or at least I hope" Chopper said lifelessly.

" _6 months. Not six years. Not 60 years? Just 6 months? That's all?"_ Nami thought.

"What the hell is this? How can you just start with that idiot? At least lead us into it" Sanji tried to yell but his voice was horse. The rest of the crew just stared blankly at the news. As if the earth was taken from under their feet. Luckily, Nami was still sitting.

Except now, she felt as if her heart had been swallowed by a black hole. The air in her lungs, stolen by a vortex of emptiness. And her stomach, empty like the darkest voids of space. It was a cold feeling. And she knew it wasn't going to be short lived.

"I didn't think you'd want me to beat around the bush when it came to something like this" Chopper said before biting his lip and looking down to try and hide his free falling tears.

"What's wrong with him?!" Brook yelled.

"Yeah why is it so serious? It's Luffy so I'm sure it's nothing he can't beat. He's beaten the world government for kami's sake." Usopp added trying to find some way to change the life altering news he just heard.

" _Right. He'll be fine. And things can continue the way they were_ " Nami thought.

"It's his heart. On the deck, he had a small heart attack. So I checked his heart and found that it was not only beating irregularly but it had multiple gashes. Patches where blood and fluids would leak out. I think it's from constantly pumping the blood in his body to change gears in combat. I'm not entirely sure but….. I closed the leaks. The damage they've caused though is already unrepairable. His heart will continue to reopen and bleed until finally, it gives out." Chopper choked out through tears.

The crew was quiet at the news with Franky and Usopp beginning to cry. Sanji lit a cigarette and Brook had to sit down. The news was literally eating away at the crew. It was quiet besides the sounds of sobbing until Robin spoke up shakily.

"6 months I hope means it's not a definite. So it can be a year. Or even two. Right? " Robin desperately added making Chopper shake his head.

"The damage is really bad. I was being generous with the 6 months. It looks more like 2 in my expert opinion" added the ships doctor.

" _So it's down to 2, huh_?" the orangette limply thought with her eyes fixed to the ground yet again.

"What about a heart transplant. They do those right? We can get Law to come or go to him and he can swap it real quick with a pirates or something. It should be easy" Zoro pleaded before Chopper shook his head again.

"Normally yes but Luffy's heart is made of rubber. Any heart that isn't also made of rubber would reject the host. No surgery would work."

"So that's it then?" Brook asked through sobs. "The adventure comes to an end here? Like this. That's too cruel."

"All death is cruel Brook. No death is any less or more cruel than the other. And death with happen sometime or another" Nami finally spoke up. She could be seen shaking slightly with tears brimming in her eyes. "Can we see him" she added.

"I had to put him under to fix the holes. We can see him one at a time in maybe an hour" said Chopper.

"The adventure isn't over everyone." Zoro interjected with his bandanna tied around his head shadowing his eyes. We earned the right to walk on the shores of Raftel. Luffy earned the title of Pirate King through years of struggle. He has time to make it to the island and we owe it to him to bring him there. With smiles on our faces and no tears in our eyes" the greenette continued as tears began to pour from his eyes. "YOU'LL GOT THAT!" he yelled making sure everyone heard him.

This got everyone else emotional excluding Nami who just nodded her head as she continued to stare at the floor. _"I have time to tell him. To show him."_

The crew decided to make an order for who would see Luffy first once he woke up. Zoro would go first followed by Chopper. Then Sanji, Robin, Usopp, Franky, Brook, and lastly, Nami.

* * *

 **Zoro**

"Hey Luffy. How you feeling?" Zoro asked sitting down softly. His eyes never left Luffy's as he crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Better now that Chopper fixed me up. I really do have the best crew ever to be on the sea" Luffy grinned as if nothing was wrong.

This tugged at Zoro the wrong way leading him to stare up at the ceiling. "I've failed you Luffy" he said as a tear streamed down from his eyes and out of the shadow cast by his bandanna. If I was a better first mate…If I was stronger….. You wouldn't have needed such a dangerous technique. You wouldn't be-…." His voice hitched as the tears began to fall freely. He said no tears damnit.

Luffy knew how that sentence ended. "Everyone dies Zoro. I'm going just a little sooner than some" he said with a grin.

When he noticed Zoro was in no shape to answer he continued. "Besides, I completed my dream. Raftel is within reach. We're going there soon and I can finish my dream. I'm happy knowing that. And I'm happy I did it with my friends. That includes my first mate and best friend" Luffy finished with a solemn glance at a crying Zoro.

He noticed the intensity of his first mates emotions spike as his nose began to run and his lip began to shake. Looking from Zoro to the ceiling, Luffy took a deep breath before speaking. "What am I going to do with you guys" Luffy softly spoke.

"Sorry Pirate King" Zoro finished quietly through chocked sobs. With a chuckle Luffy responded "We made it. Don't feel anything but pride and happiness."

"Yes Captain!"

* * *

 **Chopper**

"Your levels are good. Any cloudiness? Dreariness? Anything feel weird?" Chopper frantically asked as he went down his checklist.

"I feel great Chopper. Not really hungry though, if that counts as strange" Luffy said with a confused look of his own.

"Not hungry. We're losing you quicker than I thought. DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled standing up and checking some IV's.

Laughing at the ever constant character of his ships doctor, Luffy cleared his throat. "Chopper I'm fine. Come sit. You all seem to think this is our last conversation so come talk to me" the new Pirate King chuckled.

"Yeah….Ok" Chopper said settling down. "Theirs's no cure Luffy. No surgery that can fix you" Chopper informed gravely.

"I know. You told me already. I'm ok with that. Really" comforted Luffy.

"I'm so sorry. If I accomplished my dream, you'd be cured. I'd be able to help you. But I'm not good enough. I'm a failure as your doctor" Chopper began to cry.

Luffy put his hand on his head and rubbed it a little making Chopper look at him. "If I'm not crying, how can you cry? You've kept us all alive and patched us all up enough times to get us here. You're the best, Chopper."

"I'M SORRY!" Chopper yelled as he cried hysterically against Luffy's bed. "You're getting my sheets soaked" Luffy poked fun making Chopper apologize continuously.

* * *

 **Sanji**

"Does this bother you?" Sanji asked motioning to his lit cigarette and sitting next to Luffy.

"Have you ever cared? Are you sure you're not the one dying" Luffy asked with a chuckle.

"Right now, I'm not sure. I might be" the cook said taking a puff from his cigarette. "You hungry. I could make you-…" he began before Luffy cut him off.

"I'm fine. Everyone crying has kind of bummed out the completion of my dream. But besides that, I'm perfect. Except for the dying part. But even that's ok" Luffy smiled with one of his face splitting grins.

The room was silent as Sanji's cigarette burned. Luffy just stared at the ceiling with a smile as Sanji stared at him in deep thought. It seemed like an eternity passed before he spoke but when he did, Luffy turned to see his friend crying.

"All those times I scolded you for sneaking to eat food at night. Or stealing other people's food or eating too quickly. All those times, I should have just let you eat. You're the Pirate King and I should have let you eat like it. If only I knew…." he finished wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah you were kind of a dick" Luffy teased earning a scoff from Sanji. "But then again, you're powerful, loyal, a great friend, and the best cook I've ever tried. The best food for the King of the Pirates I guess."

"Thank you for eating my food you shitty captain!" Sanji shouted crying more into his sleeve.

* * *

 **Robin**

"Do you remember Luffy?" Robin asked from the seat next to Luffy. He gave his answer with a quizzical look and a furrowed brow leading Robin to know that she needed to elaborate.

She stared blankly for a second before speaking. "I was a lost cause before I met you. The world government had me ready for execution but you kept fighting. Even when I gave up, you never did" Robin said with a smile reminding her captain of his courage.

"I'd do anything for my friends. And I'm still not giving up. Sheesh everyone thinks I'm dying today. I have enough time to go to Raftel and be with you for a little while longer."

"But what's dead is dead Luffy. Once you finally go, there's no bringing you back. It just ends and life just won't be the same" Robin teared up slightly.

"Yeah but everything changes eventually. Life keeps moving. I'd expect you to know that. Knowing ten thousand years of history and what not" Luffy exaggerated.

"I don't know if it's that much" Robin chuckled wiping a lone tear.

"Things have been fun though. I look forward to six more months with you all" Luffy smiled making Robin smile as well. She stood to her feet and began walking out of the room. "I can't wait to experience that" she said before leaving the room to hide her tears.

* * *

 **Usopp**

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled as he burst through the door and hugged Luffy like a bear. Choking him for a little, Usopp was finally thrown off of him and settled on the couch.

"Have you and Chopper caught any big fish. I feel like Raftel will have the biggest fish in the Grand Line!" Luffy said raising his voice with a wide grin.

Usopp smiled at his captain and clenched his fists on his lap before replying. "Ye….Yeah we caught two sea kings and a giant sea crab. I beat them by myself of course but I also showed them mercy." Usopp boasted telling a clear lie. Clear to all but Luffy of course.

"I let them go back to their underwater home and had a big laugh about it. Like 'YAHEHEHEHE" he animatedly laughed before his voice cracked.

"Sugoi, Usopp! No wonder you survived so far in the Grand Line. I didn't think you'd make it when we first left your village. Shishishishi" the blackette laughed.

"Yeah" Usopp answered, his voice faltering. He took a minute before answering. "You know…" he began but again his voice cracked. A lump settled in his throat as the words became harder and harder to say.

The sharpshooter finally found his footing and began to speak. "I never got to tell you but I am so, so grateful for you Luffy. You came to my village, and took me on this grand adventure, and you helped me become a great worrier of the sea. I'm happy with my life because of you."

"You earned everything you've gotten though Usopp. When we trained, you trained. Without you, this wouldn't have been such a priceless adventure. You are irreplaceable Usopp. To the crew and to me as a friend" Luffy said making Usopp begin to ball.

"Luffy!" the long nosed man yelled grabbing the pirate king and hugging him tight again.

"Ok alright! Besides, now you have real stories to tell Kaya when you get back home. Yeah?" Luffy asked settling his friend down.

"Yeah. Besides, I can always stretch the truth if I have to" Usopp joked before leaving to call Kaya on one of their many Den Den Mushi Snails.

"I said real stories baka" Luffy muttered with a chuckle leaning against his pillow to get comfortable.

* * *

 **Franky**

Franky walked into the room calmly as he sat next to Luffy like all the other straw hats before him. Luffy eyeballed him as he sat making Franky smile. "Any new gadgets today?"

"Not today but I'll work on some for you. Super gadgets!" Franky answered with a thumbs up.

"Good. I'm so excited" Luffy said sitting up from his pillow to crack his rubbery back before laying back down. Franky watched his every movement as if he was a glass house ready to break. Or a fading rainbow, lingering for only so long.

"Luff….." he began clearing his throat. "The Thousand Sunny is my baby. And you took her the whole way. All the way to hell and back. Into uncharted waters and towards Raftel. The pride I feel to be your shipwright. Your friend." Franky said before pausing.

"It means so much to me. That's why this hurts so much" Franky said with tears falling quickly.

"The ship has been perfect. Everything we've needed. A ship fit for a king. I'll always be in your debt for that Franky. I've got more time. So make me some more cool toys ok? We're not at Raftel yet" Luffy comforted with a smile and a pat on Franky's cyborg shoulder.

The shipwright was speechless as he let himself cry. Luffy teared up slightly at the emotions his crew was showing him.

" _I really am the luckiest man alive. Barely anyway Shishishishi"_ Luffy thought to himself.

* * *

 **Brook**

"Luffy-san, I've come with my violin" Brook said walking into the room after a hysterical

"I can see that. Music time? You know how I love your music" smiled Luffy. Brook stayed standing the entire time.

"I must thank you Luffy. I would have been a pile of bones on that ghost ship without you. I'm still a pile of bones though Yohohoh. But because of you, I didn't have to be lonely. Because of you, I was able to have fun with the crew and my music. I owe my life to you, Captain."

Luffy smiled at Brook's mini speech and began to speak. "I always wanted a musician in my crew. The fact that you were a pile of bones made it even better. And then you came and followed me on my journey. I owe the completion of my dream to you. So I expect song night to be every night from now on until the end" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Let's begin now. A few verses shall we?"

"Yohohoyohoho…"

"Yohohoyohoho…"

* * *

 **Nami**

The wait was a killer for Nami. She had to watch as each of her friends went to see Luffy and left the room crying. She didn't know if she could handle that. Nami was scared but in the end, she knew she needed to speak to him. This was important.

She entered the room after a crying Brook. She would never know how he cried as a skeleton but she wasn't one to judge. Entering the room and seeing Luffy in the bed, her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure if that was because she was worried, upset, or if that was her normal reaction to seeing him.

"Hey Nami. I was hoping you came by soon." Luffy smiled as he seemed to light up the room.

" _Your amazing Luffy. Even on your deathbed, you never stop smiling."_

"Yeah well you were running out of crew members so I was bound to come eventually" Nami said with a smirk. It hurt not to cry. It would probably hurt to cry also. But Nami didn't want this to be a sad memory. Because she needed this to be a happy one.

"If you die 'm going to fine you heftily. I'm not sure if you can afford it" she teased making Luffy sit up.

"Well with the One Piece a night away and there for the taking, I think I can work something out."

The room held a warm vibe as the two sat in content silence. "This is nice. The other's made it hard to keep my smile on my face. But with you, it's easy. You not crying probably helps though" Luffy said breaking the silence.

Nami was surprised at what he said but she answered jokingly. "Believe me it's taking a lot not to cry. It's like the world decided to come crashing down. And at its peak no less."

"Things will work out. I've got some time. I plan on spending every minute with all of you" grinned the Pirate King.

Nami's stomach flipped at the sight and she realized that it would be now or never. "Luffy I need to tell you something. If I don't and you….d….die" she finally said getting the poisonous word out.

"Then I'll regret it for the rest of my life" she finished. The orangette's breathing became rigid as Luffy looked at her attentively.

"Ok then. Shoot" Luffy answered setting the stage for Nami's big announcement.

"I'm just going to say it Luffy" Nami said with a shaky breath and a red tint on her face.

" _Then say it already. Dumbass"_ she thought to herself before continuing.

Their eyes were locked and Nami hadn't realized she was leaning closer to the bed. He butt was no longer planted on the chair. "I love you Luffy. I have for a while now. That's why….that's why" Nami announced as her and Luffy's eyes began to flutter shut. Their heads titled in opposite directions slightly and their lips met.

It was a long time coming so the two enjoyed it the best they could. When the need for oxygen arrived, the two parted. Their matching red faces still inches apart. "What took so long?" Luffy asked with a smirk.

"I should ask you that, Mr. Asexual Muscle-head" Nami fired back.

Laughing at her quick wit, Luffy pulled Nami into a hug. "Six months is not long enough, Nami. I want to stay with you forever. But whatever happens, know that I'll always love you. In this life and in the next" Luffy said as he finally cried. This was Nami's cue to start crying as well.

"It might take me some time. But when the time comes, I'll see you there" Nami cried as Luffy smiled. "It better take you a long time. Don't rush to meet me, dumbass" Luffy said pecking the orangette's lips.

"Then don't rush to die dumbass. We still have six months" Nami reminded with a bitter smile. "So let's make them count, Pirate King."

"You took the words right out of my mouth" he smiled before wiping Nami's tears from her face. "I've lived a full life already but there are a few more things I'd like to do" Luffy finished before kissing Nami one more time.

* * *

 **7 Months Later**

"Leave it to Luffy to defy the odds" Zoro said with a solemn smirk dawning his lips.

"I know. Outlasting his deadline by a month. Classic Luffy. One more epic defiance of destiny" Robin said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sadly their wasn't a cure on Raftel. I need to get better as a doctor." Chopper said crying into Robin's arms. "No one blames you, Chopper-san" Robin soothed.

"Super toys! These are for you Luffy! As promised!" Franky yelled as he shot fireworks into the sky from the ship. They shot out of a giant robot that had 'Property of The Pirate King' on it.

"We're all going to stay together right? Or at least stay in touch, right?" Usopp asked, his eyes red from crying.

"Of course we are. We were all brought together by Luffy and that won't ever change. We're nakama and family" Sanji answered patting Usopp on the back. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Friends" Nami repeated as she rubbed her swollen belly. "And family" she grinned. A flash of Luffy could be seen since she was now using his trademark smile.

"Death is painful. But friendship and family makes it easier. So lucky me" Nami thought rubbing her stomach once more before looking around at all the special people around her.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** So this chapter was a lot longer than I thought because I just kept writing. I got pretty emotional through this, I'm not gonna lie. So I hope that some of it spread to the writing. Thanks for reading as always.

I'm didn't do this for any faux or forced sympathy nor am I writing this to play the victim. It is simply my way of venting while also, practicing my skill in writing sad and emotional scenes. I figured now is as good a time as any to write this since the feelings are fresh. Thank you for being there to read this and if it fell short of my normal quality, I'm sorry. This was also unnplanned so review nicely haha.

Remember that family and friends are always there. If you need someone to talk to, P.M me and I'll be there. Stay safe and as always, stick around for more stories. Love all of you!


End file.
